The 5th Child, Fate's Champion
by blackmagic0203
Summary: Fate has chosen Yukina to help correct a problem. In order for her to gain the necesarry power to do her job, she is sent to the Hidden Continents to learn how to be a ninja.
1. Chapter 1

AN: New story. It's gonna be a OC world with Naruto crossover soon. There will be uses of Hunter x Hunter's Nen powers.

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, Hunter x Hunter, or any other idea I got from some manga

* * *

The Kuroyami Family of Japan was a family shrouded in mystery that was known to be as old as Japan itself. As one of the most influential families in Japan, they enjoyed countless years of prosperity. Their children were known to be the best of the best: advisors to emperors, CEOs to companies, famous musicians, etc. Now, the structure of this particular family was a little different than others. For one, people never married out of the family, the outsiders always married into it. Also, unlike other families where the Head is always a male, the heir to the Kuroyami Family is always the first born child that shows the inherited skills of the family.

These inherited skills are what make this particular family so dangerous. What is the power that they have? This answer lies with the elements. Fire, Wind, Water, Earth. Since the time of the first Head Kuroyami Genosuke, the Head of the Kuroyami Family has always been able to control an element. The family was said to have been blessed by the elemental spirits when Genosuke selflessly agreed to perform a task for them. Where others failed, Genosuke succeeded and was handsomely rewarded. Being the first to receive the gift, he was able to use all four of the elements. His firstborn son, Kuroyami Keisuke, was gifted with the element of Wind and his second son, Kuroyami Kyousuke, was gifted with Water.

When both sons married and had children, it was noticed that the powers did not transfer to both families. For, only Keisuke's children received the next elemental gifts. As the years passed by, the tradition continued. Only the children of the current Head had powers and only the firstborn child became the Head. The other children, being less important in the eyes of the Family, were sometimes nothing but mere servants to their eldest sibling.

With the elemental powers, came the Kuroyami Family's own style of martial arts. Based on the attributes of the elements, the 4 forms of the elemental style of the Family became famous. Although all members knew some form of this style, only elemental users could bring out its full potential.

And with all the power that this one family received, they realized something important. Their family, no matter how much they tried can never have more than one person from each generation with the same element. For example, Kuroyami Haruka, the 6th Head of the Family, decided to have 6 children. She mistakenly thought that all 6 would receive elemental gifts. Haruka's own power was that of Water and her little brother had Earth. Her first through fourth children received the powers of Fire, Wind, Water, and Earth respectively. But, her 5th child did not receive the power of Fire like she expected. Thinking that it was the child's fault, she decided to have another baby. When that one did not receive any powers too, Haruka was devastated. Without power, her last two children were useless to her.

As her children became older, her last two became jealous of their power wielding siblings. Jealousy became bitterness and soon, fights started breaking out. And then, these two did the unspeakable and tried to kill their eldest brother. Enraged by their pettiness, Haruka executed her last two children and forbade anyone from speaking of them. It became an unspoken rule from then on that the Head should only have 4 children at most.

* * *

Now, keep in mind these facts as we talk about the current Kuroyami Family.

The current Head of the family is Kuroyami Kimiko, the firstborn daughter of the previous Head, Kuroyamo Kazuto. Kazuto died months ago, leaving behind 3 children and a pregnant wife. It was now that the family was anxiously awaiting the fourth child of the family to take over the missing Wind element.

So, it was a surprise when the doctor announced that two happy children were born instead of one. Kimiko, being the practical person she was, immediately demanded to know which child was born first. To which the doctor replied "The boy was born 2 minutes before the girl was."

With that said, Kimiko decided that until her new little brother showed his powers, nothing would be done with the twins. They were to be treated equally and taken cared of. After all, there has never been a case of twins being born to the Head before. For all she knew, the girl may receive the Wind power that would have normally gone to the boy. She had to wait until around age 6, when people usually used their powers for the first time.

As the Head, it fell upon Kimiko to decide the names of the two new additions to the family. So, on March 4th, Kuroyami Miki and Kuroyami Yukina were born.

* * *

The first 5 years of Yukina's life was as good as any child would want. She had all the food she needed, a place to sleep, and a loving albeit strict family. But, even as a child, she knew that many people favored her twin over her. It wasn't hard to miss. People always greeted him first when it was just the two of them. He got more presents than she did. He got more attention than she did. He even got to watch their siblings train occasionally when she wasn't allowed to.

Because no one ever wanted to do anything with her, the only thing she could do to entertain herself was read. The Kuroyami Family had always produced smart children and Yukina wasn't any different.

And then at age 6, suddenly everyone began treating her differently. Her siblings and mother never had any time for her anymore. The servants and other family members seemed to hate her. She eventually found out the reason when she overheard some people talking. Apparently, Miki used his power for the first time. Kimiko was trying to decide what to do with her now that it was known for a fact that she didn't have any powers. After all, a person without powers just wasn't worth the time of the Head Family.

The servants and other family members disliked her because even though she had no powers, she was still a part of the Head Family. They were just jealous. They didn't understand that being a part of the Head Family yet having no powers was a bad thing.

After hearing that her twin had obtained powers, Yukina was confused with her life. Why didn't she have any powers? She wanted answers. So, like any 6 year old genius would, she turned to books for answers. Not just any books, she turned to books that featured powers. At home, these books were well guarded and she wasn't allowed access. A trip to the library was needed. But, before she could go, she was called to a meeting with the Head.

Yukina fidgeted as she felt Kimiko's gaze land on her. "Why did you call me here Kimiko Nee-sama?" she politely asked. Manners were everything here.

"Yukina, I want you to follow me and watch you fellow siblings train today."

Now Yukina was confused. They never let her watch before, what made today so special? She understood after watching only for a few minutes.

"Do you see what they are doing Yukina? You understand that you will never be able to do the things that we can do. You will never be strong like us." Kimiko said in a cold voice.

"Hai, Nee-sama." the only thing that Yukina could do was agree. Kimiko was a strict person by nature and saying anything otherwise might make her mad.

"Yukina, you are more fortunate than the other members of our family because you were born to the Head Family. But, without powers, you cannot remain the same. When you turn 10, you will become a servant to your fellow siblings. That is my rule as the Head." Kimiko said before she walked away leaving a stunned Yukina behind.

To be honest, Yukina wasn't that surprised. She knew that something was going to happen to her. What did surprise her was that her sister actually thought that she would choose to be a servant to her siblings. Running away would have been a better option. Why couldn't she be taken in by a Branch Family?

The stunned girl made her way to the library easily. Nobody really cared where she went or how she was doing. The librarian mistook her questions about books on elemental powers as her wanting to read some fiction So, she was directed to the fictional section.

She sighed as she prepared to find the right section herself. She knew that elemental powers were not fiction and hoped that there were some books on them nearby. She picked up a random book to skim through and by chance of fate, she happened to pick up a martial arts based book, where she happened to read that a form of martial arts could result in the creation of Nen.

* * *

Somewhere in the universe, Fate smiled as she changed the life of another human for the better. Sure, she liked to mess with people now and then and give a few prophecies, but there are times when she feels like helping people. This particular case was a good example. This girl would have lived the rest of her life unwanted and shadowed by her own family. She would be treated no better than a servant and hurt many times by her twin brother's Wind powers. This family had been getting on her nerves lately. They were starting to think that they were Gods themselves with the way they flaunt their powers and the way they think everyone else is beneath them.

This young girl would be the perfect person to put them in their place. But first, she has to be able to measure up to them in terms of strength and powers. She knew the perfect place to send this girl to lean. A certain Hidden Continent would be great for her. Their elemental jutsus would do wonders in helping her. But alas, as strong as she is, even Fate could not break certain rules. This girl was not blessed by the 4 elemental spirits so she would not be able to use most Wind, Fire, Earth, or Water based jutsus. But, nobody said anything about her using Lightning based ones. Fate laughed as her plan was slowly coming together.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Next chapter. I explain somethings about Nen here but tell me if you want me to elaborate on it. I will explain Yukina's Hatsu ability later on. The main reason she has Nen is because of her inability to use 4 out of the 5 elements.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Hunter x Hunter, or any other manga where I have reference from.

* * *

-Outside Continent, Japan-

From ages 6 to 8, Yukina read and trained in this ability called Nen. She had plenty of time. Apparently, everyone knew that when she turned 10, she would begin her training as a servant to her family. So, people thought it was best to ignore her and let her live the next 4 years of her life with some freedom. Although, she didn't have any servants anymore like her siblings did, it didn't really bother her. In fact, it help to keep her training a secret.

Nen, she discovered, was a hard concept to learn. But, if her siblings were geniuses of elemental powers, then she was a genius of Nen. It also helped that she developed a desire to be better than her siblings, especially her twin brother. Her life force, or aura, responded to her desires for the first time when she turned 7. On that day, her twin was being introduced to the world as a member of the Kuroyami Family. But, the Head had forbidden her from also being introduced. She didn't have an element, so she wasn't important.

Miki had gone to her room to gloat and when Yukina didn't respond to his taunts, he used his Wind powers on her in a fit of rage. All that got Miki was a minute lecture on how to control himself. Yukina had been slapped by the Head and told to 'Know her place' and not antagonize her brother. Her feelings ran strong that day, and her body responded by producing Nen, and what an interesting colored Nen she had. Nen responds to the goals and strengths of the users and Yukina's Nen was a bloody red.

For the next year, she mastered Ten, Zetsu, and Ren respectively. Everyday from dawn to dusk, she would practice. Her body was fit, her mind was sharp, and she felt great. The only downside to her time spent training was that no one ever saw her. Now, usually, that wouldn't be a bad thing since she pretty much hated her family. But, it so happened that her twin brother's favorite past time was bullying her for her lack of powers.

After a day of hard training with his siblings who were leagues above himself in using their elemental gifts, Miki's only way of dealing with his stress was picking on the only person in the family who was inferior to him: Yukina. Miki bullied and taunted his twin sister almost once a day. He would break things just to blame her and people would believe him. The Head would swoop down and punish her even when it was obvious that she was set up. After all, there was no need to investigate when it came down to an unimportant person like Yukina.

Then, when she was around 8 years old, something bad happened that changed her life. By that age, Yukina was about ready to move on to mastering her Hatsu ability. Ten, which allowed her to keep her aura from leaking off her body, energized her. Zatsu, which allowed her to close off her aura points, helped her in sensing people. Ren, which allowed her to use Ten and focus it on one part of her body, strengthened her attacks and defenses when needed. Hatsu was the final step in which she could use her Nen and create her own weapon.

On one summer day after her 8th birthday, Yukina did the water test which helped identified what type of Nen user she would become. As she concentrated on the glass of water with a leaf inside, something unpredictable happened. The volume of the water rose, the leaf spun, pebbles started forming in the water, the color of the water changed into red, and the water was spicy when tasted. This kind of reaction was unheard of. No one should be able to use all different categories equally like that. So, the only conclusion that Yukina could come up with was that she was a Specialist. Anything unheard of usually belonged to that category.

As Yukina was contemplating her results, Miki happened to walk into the area where she was. And like clockwork, the first thing he did was insult her.

"Hey baby sister, why are you outside? Did you realize that the only things that would like you are the insects?" Miki jeered.

Yukina, used to all his taunts, just ignored him. Usually, Miki would throw a few more insults then run to one of their siblings and blame something on her. But today, Miki was already in a horrible mood. Just before he came, he was thoroughly beaten in a spar between him and his older brother, the wielder of Fire Kuroyami Shou.

Miki wanted a way to let out his anger and he saw his defenseless younger sister. So, he raised both hands towards the girl and summoned his Wind. When she saw the Wind around her begin to pick up, Yukina glared at her brother, "What are you doing Miki? Trying to show off again? You can't even control your powers yet. You're gonna get in trouble with Kimiko Nee-sama."

"I can too control my powers! What do you know? A worthless person like you can't say anything to someone like me!" the boy shouted in rage.

Although she didn't show it, being called worthless by her twin really hurt her. After all, it is often said that the closest person to a person was his/her twin. "Go away Miki, I'm busy." was the only retort she gave.

"It's Miki-sama to you. In 2 years you'll be calling me that, so why don't you just start now to get used to it." Miki sneered at her. The Wind around her began to pick up in response to Miki's feelings.

"I'm not 10 yet, so it's still Miki. Who knows? Maybe when I become 10, Kimiko Nee-sama might change her mind."

"Change her mind? Why would she do that? It is already decided that you'll become a servant!" Miki shouted.

"What about you? Does it make you happy when you pick on me? Does it make you feel good that you can beat a powerless person like me up?" Yukina shot back. "Everyone knows that in the family, you control is the worst. You lack discipline and let your emotions get the better of you. That's why you always lose when you spar!"

"SHUT UP you loser! At least I have powers. At least I'm worth something!" Miki snapped. He really wanted to put his twin in her place so he raised his hand higher up and the Wind started to circle around Yukina and make small cuts on her skin. "How do you like that? Jealous that I can do this?"

Yukina was having trouble restraining herself. Oh, how she wanted to beat the living snot out of her brother. She mentally counted to 10 in her mind to help maintain control. She wasn't going to hurt her brother, at least not now. It wouldn't be worth it. She knew that, with all the training that she did, she could probably beat him with one arm behind her back. With or without elemental powers, Miki was a lazy boy who didn't really take training all that seriously.

But, when a powerful blast came and knocked her to the ground, Yukina lost control. She was about to charge at her brother when a sharp voice called out, "What is going on here! Miki! What are you doing?"

The twins turned around to see their other 3 siblings. All looked furious and for good reason too: the garden that they were in was a mess. The flower pots were broken, the trees were damaged, leaves were everywhere, and a part of the porch was broken. Anyone with a brain could have figured out who was the cause. Yukina was happy for once, because her brother was caught in the act. There was no way that she would get in trouble for this. She spoke, or thought, too soon.

"Kimiko Nee-sama! Yukina made me lose control! She was taunting me about how much I suck in my spars." Miki whined.

"That's not true Nee-sama!" Yukina began only to be cut off by the Head herself.

"I was not asking you to speak Yukina. Miki, continue." Kimiko's cold voice said.

"Um, right. Then, she insulted you by saying that your orders were too stupid to follow! And I got mad so my powers started acting up. I didn't mean to break anything. It was all her fault!" Miki finished with his explanation.

Without even giving Yukina a chance to explain anything, Kimiko started scolding her. When she finished, she gave out new orders. "Yukina, clean everything up. I expect to see everything the way it was before by dinner time. Also, since you disagree with my orders so much, why don't I change them for you? You will be starting your servant training next week instead of when you turn 10. Let's go Miki, we're going to the dojo."

After they left, Yukina just sat on the floor without moving. It was official; she really hated her family now. That night, after not being allowed dinner for cleaning too slow, she stared out into the night sky. A shooting star passed by and without a thought, she made a wish. 'I wish that I was somewhere else, somewhere where I can have a loving family and where I can grow strong.'

With those words, Fate went to work and a blinding light could be seen if anyone was looking at Yukina's room. When the light faded, Yukina was gone and no one would notice until a week later, when it was reported that she didn't show up for her servant training.

* * *

-Elemental Nations, Fire Country-

5 miles from the ninja village of Konoha, a blinding light was seen by two Chunin on patrol. Upon reaching the spot, the two men found an unconscious little girl that looked to be around 8 years old. Initial observations show that although the girl was fit, she didn't have the training of a ninja academy student. Deeming her to not be a threat, the two made their way to their village so that she could go to the hospital. Later questioning would be done, but not before she was healed up.

After passing through the gates and giving their excuse to the gate guards, one made his way to the hospital with the child while the other went to the Hokage to report.

"Hokage-sama" the Chunin saluted to the man wearing the red Kage hat.

"At ease, Gen. I told you that you don't have to be so formal." the Hokage said with a smile, "Now why are you here? If I remember correctly, you and Shuu should be on patrol for another hour."

"That's why I'm here sir. While on patrol, we spotted something light up about 5 miles north form the village. Upon investigating, we found a small girl unconscious. She didn't seem too injured except for a few cuts here and there, most likely from a wind jutsu. We brought here to the hospital when we figured out that she didn't have the calloused marks of a ninja." came the report.

"Hmm. Well, I think I'll make a visit to the hospital to see the girl. You are sure that she is not trained?" the Hokage replied.

"She is trained in a sense. Her body seemed fit for a child her age. But, it looked like she mainly trained in Taijutsu."

"Very well, let's go now shall we?"

"Now, what about your paperwork sir?" the Chunin asked. "If you leave before you're done, we all know what's going to happen."

"Psh, a little girl is more important than paperwork Gen. Plus, I'll just be gone for an hour at most. No one will know that I left." the Hokage replied. His eyes then started to water and he said, "Please let me leave Gen. All this paper is suffocating me. Pleaaaaasssseeee?"

"Hokage-sama, have some dignity" the Chunin said with a sigh. "Fine, you can go but don't tell your secretary that I let you. She'll kill me."

"YES! Thanks Gen." the Hokage yelled before taking off his hat, revealing his spikey yellow hair. "Let's go before she decides to check in on me. Maybe I can squeeze in a ramen trip too."

"Hokage-sama, this isn't a field trip"

"I know that. I meant, maybe the kid will be hungry and we could show her the wonders of ramen." the blond haired man replied while taking off his Hokage robes and jumping out the window.

Gen just sweat dropped and followed his Kage out, silently hoping that the secretary didn't find out that they left.

* * *

AN2: I wonder who the Hokage is. Blond hair... is it Minato or Naruto?


End file.
